Warning: Wedings are closer then they appear
by TheFaye92
Summary: A sequel to Asking is much harder then it looks. Toya is trying to trick Sakura into NOT marrying Syaoran. You don't have to read the fist one to get this one! Please RR! CHAPTER 7 UP! Complete.
1. Plan Number 1

Disclaimer: No one belongs to me, all except Ammy and Kyah. I'm not even sure if the setting is mine…Oh well enjoy!

Chapter 1, The First Plan.

This is a sequel to my other story Asking is much harder then it looks. You don't necessarily have to read the first one to get it, just know that Ammy and Kyah are Sakura's cousins, and Sakura and Syaoran are getting married.

000000000000000

Toya was hunched over a piece of paper in his room. He was writing something down feverishly. He laughed and lifted up the paper. "Ha ha. I'm a genius! This is going to work full proof!"

"What's going to work full proof?" Yukito asked when he walked in the door.

Toya got up and showed Yukito his master plan. "See. They walk from point A to point B, then I drop the man eating lion from the balcony, The lion eats Syaoran who is trying to protect Sakura, and then Sakura is unable to get married to him! Perfect isn't it?" Toya asked proudly.

"Umm…No." Yukito said.

"What! What to you mean friend! Pray tell! I must know what it is that is going to make my plan imperfect! You must tell me what imperfection is the cause of it's non-perfectness! Please tell! Please tell! Oh please, oh please! Tell! Tell! Tell!" Yukito looked at his friend with an "are you drunk look"

"Okay first, this is not a soap opera, you don't need to give a huge speech. Second, perfectness is not a word. Third, If Syaoran is protecting Sakura it's just going to make her like him more. AND if he doesn't die, they WILL get married." Yukito explained.

"Damn." And Toya turned around and started erasing his not very good plan.

Two hours later

"Okay! Ha! This time it will work! See!" Toya yelled. He shoved the paper into Yukito's face.

"It took you two hours to write this up?" Yukito asked. when the king was desperate, he became very hopeless.

"Hey! You have to get the math just right or it wont work."

"Math? What math? You don't need math to hold a piece of string." Yukito rolled his eyes.

"Shut it mister negative!"

"I'm just saying that…"

"Shut up Mr. Negativity!" Toya grabbed Yukito's hand and dragged the priest off.

0000000000000

Toya and Yukito were hiding behind some bushes in the garden. Toya was holding a piece of string that was tied to a tree on the other side of a path.

"You see Yukito. Syaoran and Sakura come walking this way, then I pull the string really tight. And bam! Sakura and Syaoran fall and Sakura thinks Syaoran is a klutz and leaves him for some good looking prince or something. It's all for the sake of my…I mean Sakura's happiness. Heh, heh."

"I'm not even going to tell you that it's not going to work. You should just learn on your own." Yukito tried to get up but Toya kept a tight hold on his robe.

"Your going to stay here with me." Toya said.

On the other side of the path

A guard started poking the string with the tip of his spear. "What do you think it is?" He asked a servant.

"It's a piece of string tied to this tree. What's it look like?" The servant was sarcastic.

"What do you think it's being used for?" The guard asked.

"I don't know. It's probably for the wedding. Just leave it be." The servant walked off.

The path

Ammy was walking down the path. Humming her favorite little tune. then all of a sudden she hit the ground. She got up and looked around. Hearing snickering she ran off down the path. "Kyah! Get the salt! It's the demon again!" (1)

With Toya and Yukito

"That poor woman." Yukito said shaking his head. Toya was trying to hold back his laughing fit.

"Wow! It worked." Toya said. Then he looked the other way and say Kurogane and Fai coming their way.

The two men were arguing. Kurogane was ahead of Fai it looked like the ninja was going to be Toya's second victim, but Kurogane saw the string and he stepped over it. Fai wasn't so lucky. Fai smashed to the ground and Kurogane chuckled a bit.

"Kuro-pon! Your mean you tripped me!" Fai yelled getting up and dusting himself off.

"I did not. Now let's just go get that thing that the princess asked for." Kurogane said.

"No, you can go get it I' m going to get cleaned off." Fai said turning and heading off to the castle. Kurogane grabbed Fai by the collar of his shirt.

"What was that mage?" Kurogane's eyes changed color. Fai was forced to go with Kurogane.

Toya laughed when Fai and Kurogane were out of site. "I should do this more often! Now that we know it will work, all we need is for Syaoran and Sakura to show." Toya said.

Four hours later

Toya was still holding on to the string. Yukito had gotten away. Ammy had to walk down the path again she tripped twice. After a while Kyah started walking with her. Both were now convinced that some other worldly spirit was out to get them.

Suddenly after what seemed like forever Sakura and Syaoran along with Ammy and Kyah who were still scared.

"So tell me again." Syaoran said.

"We were just walking, ya know, minding our own business, and then we trip. Some one or something is out to get us! You have to send it away." Ammy explained. She would not let go of her sister.

"Oh, I see, so that's what the salt is for." Syaoran whispered to himself.

Syaoran looked around. then he realized he was stepping on something. He looked down and noticed the string.

"I see. You two were being tripped with this string." The string went slack.

"So there's no demon?" Kyah asked.

"No demon, just a trickster." Syaoran reassured.

0000000000

Toya had made it back t his room. His great plan foiled by the accursed Syaoran. His soon to be brother-in-law.

000000000000

I hope you liked it! I'll do the next chapter soon!

Free invisible cookies are available in the review room. Please review!


	2. Another One of Toya's Bright Ideas

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Tsubasa, just like how I invented microwave popcorn and hold the key to immortality.

P.S. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but I put a number after one of the sentences. When Ammy called for salt, she meant exorcism salt. So enjoy the next chapter!!!

Chapter 2, Another one of Toya's bright ideas.

000000000000000000

Syaoran walked down the street. Little did he know that he was being followed by the king.

"So the twerp is out shopping eh?" Toya whispered to himself. He was dressed in head to toe black, like a ninja.

Yukito had told him it was broad daylight and that black was not going to work. But he was just Mr. Negativity.

Dodging behind a trash can, the ninja king saw Syaoran walk into a jewelry store. Ring shopping no doubt.

The king's lips curled into a "I'm clever" look.

A peasant walked by.

"Hey. Hey buddy." Toya called. The peasant looked down at Toya.

"You talking to me?" The peasant asked.

"Yeah, I need you to do me a favor." Toya said narrowing his eyes.

"What's in it for me?"

"Well…"

0000000000000000

"Huh…This one is nice." Syaoran said looking at a ring with a gold band and three diamonds.

Syaoran may not have as much money as the royal family but he got enough money from running a archeology dig to afford a nice ring for Sakura.

Then all of a sudden some one screamed from the street. Syaoran looked up and saw a huge crowd outside. Both he and the store clerk ran outside to see who was doing all the screaming.

(It would really set the mood if you play the mission impossible theme song)

At that moment Toya sneaked into the store and took a key and started to unlock all the ring cases. (Don't ask where he got it.) He took the pieces of paper that marked the price of each ring and added more zeros to each tag. This act caused the prices to go up to extraordinary heights.

The ninja king closed the case doors and ran out of the store. The man who was on the street screaming bloody murder got up and walked off. The crowd disbanded wondering what in the world that guy was yelling about.

Syaoran walked back into the store and started looking at the rings again. They were so expensive. He had a decent pay check, but not even the royal family themselves could afford these rings!

Upset and frustrated Syaoran left the store. He got back to the castle and went to talk to Kurogane. He couldn't even bare to look at his lovely Sakura.

0000000000000

"The prices were unbelievably high!" Syaoran complained.

"You know that a ring is suppose to coast two months salary, right?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes, I know. I had even found the perfect ring and then I walk out of the store and all of a sudden I walk back in and the prices have changed. It was so weird."

"I see." Kurogane said. "Well, I think we should go tomorrow and I'll fix the problem. If what you say is true I think a rat is involved."

000000000000000

Toya sneaked into the castle. He was sneaking around acting like…Well, a ninja. (But we all know that the only ninja in Clow is the super cool Kurogane! So says Mokona)

Yukito noticed and stopped the King. "So how's it going, Ninja King." Yukito teased.

"Well I'll have you know that it went very well." The King boasted.

"Yeah, I'm sure it did." Yukito turned and started to walk off. "Have fun being you."

"Mr. Negativity!" Toya yelled.

00000000000000000

The next day Kurogane and Syaoran had gone back to the store. When they entered the shop Syaoran's story was found to be true.

In anger Kurogane picked up the clerk by the shirt and looked the man right in the eyes.

"What you trying to pull?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know what your talking about sir." The clerk whimpered.

"Don't go telling lies! You brought the prices up on him because he's going to marry the princess didn't you?!"

"Uh…Kurogane-san…" Kurogane looked at Syaoran with an "I'm trying to fix your problem so shut it" look. Syaoran understood and didn't say anymore.

"I truly have no idea what your talking about!" The clerk cried.

Kurogane brought the clerks face up to the glass case that held the rings. The clerks mouth opened wide when he saw what had happened to his prices that had been fair, but now were ridiculously high.

"I'll fix them right away!" The clerk yelled.

"Good" Kurogane snapped. He put the clerk down and watched him erase the zeros on the price tags.

"I'm so sorry about this sir. Please forgive me." The innocent clerk bowed low.

"It's quiet alright." Syaoran tried to convince the man.

000000000000000000

Toya was cheerful this morning. So cheerful in fact that Sakura thought he was up to something, but she stayed busy planning the wedding and didn't have time to see what he was up to.

In truth, Toya was not up to anything, his plan had already been followed through. At least that's what he thought.

He was walking down the hall when he saw Syaoran, who looked happy. To happy for Toya's liking. So with the curiosity of the King he went to see what was up.  
"Wow! Syaoran-kun! That one is perfect! Sakura-chan will love it!" Fai's voice rang out from the open door.

"Yes, but I fell that it's not good enough for Sakura." Syaoran complained.

This time Kyah talked. "Syaoran-kun, Sakura loves you. She doesn't care what it looks like or how much it cost. All she wants is for you to return her love."

This gave Toya an idea…An awful idea.

00000000000000000000

This time there wasn't much Kyah and Ammy. But I hope you still liked it! Next chapter will have more Sakura and Syaoran. That's a promise, I feel bad because I barely have Sakura in this fic.

If you have any ideas that I could work into the story, that would be much appreciated. Thanks!

Free invisible cookies and milk are available in the review room. Please review! It will make Mokona very happy!


	3. Voice Changer Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. Just like how I didn't invent microwave popcorn or hold the key to immortality.

I really don't have anything to say except please read and review!

Chapter 3, Voice changer demon.

000000000000000

Toya got a very dark idea, but he would need the help of Yuko the space time witch. He had found her in the room she was borrowing.

"So, you want me to give you a magical voice changer for the wedding?" The witch asked as she ran a comb through her hair.

"Yes." Toya answered.

"You'll have to give me something in return. And it must be of equal value." Yuko explained.

"Like what?"

"Your ninja costume."

"WHAT!? NO WAY!!!"

"No ninja costume, no voice changer."

"Fine."

After the trade…

"In order for the voice changer to work you must think of the voice you wish to speak in. Knock ya self out." Yuko said looking back at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks!" Toya said before he walked out of the door.

Yuko smiled. She knew exactly what the king was up to. She just wanted to see how his plans turned out before she would interfere.

The witch looked happily at her newly gained ninja outfit. She was going to have some fun terrorizing Watanuki with this one.

00000000000000

Toya walked down the hall. He kept his voice changer under his robes so that no one would see it. He had the perfect plan, he just needed to test it on someone. And he knew just the family to try it on.

000000000000

Ammy and Watanuki were in the kitchen. Both spent much more time in there now that they had met each other.

They were trying out a new cake recipe. It was a difficult recipe, both were covered in flour and looking frustrated at a piece of paper.

(To make this more interesting, I would make the voice sound like Darth Vader)

Suddenly a booming voice echoed off the halls of the large kitchen.

"AMATERASU!!!" Ammy looked around, she was of course scared stiff.

"Uhh…I go by Ammy." Ammy said nervously.

"AMATERASU!!!" The voice sounded. Then did a creepy breathing noise.

"I'm right here, what can I help you with?" Ammy cried.

"I KNOW YOUR SECRET RECIPE!!! IF YOU WANT ME TOFORGET IT YOU MUST GO ALL THE WAY TO THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN WITH YOU SISTER!!!"

"W-why?" Ammy asked.

"IF YOU WANT THE MAIDS TO KNOW YOU SECRET RECIPE THEN DON'T GO TO THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN!!!" The Darth Vader like voice roared.

"Kyah!!! The demon is threatening meeeeee!!!" Ammy screamed. Watanuki followed. He didn't want to be left with the evil recipe steeling demon.

Behind the open door Toya snickered to himself. This plan was going to work full proof. (But of course he says that a lot.)

00000000000000000

Sakura and Syaoran were finally getting time alone. They had no idea that planning a wedding was going to separate them so much and so long. Some times they didn't even see each other till dinner. But today was different. They had both promised to spend the rest of the day together.

They were walking arm in arm to a quiet spot in the garden. The couple had no idea that Toya was following them.

Syaoran spread out a blanket and Sakura unpacked a picnic basket.

Toya watched in disgusts as Sakura and Syaoran kissed and held each other. He knew in the back of his mind he was never going to get married.

"Syaoran the trees are so lovely this time of year." Sakura said.

Toya saw his chance. As Syaoran opened his mouth to answer, Toya used his voice changer.

"They are so much prettier then you!" Syaoran's voice that was really Toya using a voice changer rang out.

Sakura looked at Syaoran with an evil glare. Poor Syaoran didn't even know what had happened.

"I…I didn't say that!" Syaoran said.

"It's alright Syaoran. I forgive you." Sakura said cuddling closer to him. Toya gritted his teeth and stomped his foot in anger.

It was minutes later before Sakura said something again. "Syaoran, my memories that I lost of you, were they good memories?"

Syaoran was about to answer when Toya did it for him. "Hell no, you would never shut up!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran went red. "I…It wasn't me…I'm not the one who's say that. Syaoran pleaded.

Sakura got up and refused to look at Syaoran. Toya silently laughed behind the bushes. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind.

"Hey Toya, whatcha doing?" Ammy asked.

"Umm…I'm just admiring the bush, yes, yes…It's a very fine bush, very nice." Toya said nervously.

"Okay…Well listen, I got blackmailed by a demon today. So Kyah and I hired some professional exorcism guys. They need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait." Toya said.

Ammy looked at him like he was stupid. "No it can't wait. If this demon is left in the castle it will ruin the wedding."

"Fine. I'll…Wait what did you say?"

"That it can't wait."

"No, after that."

"There's a demon in the castle."

"After that."

"The demon is going to ruin the wedding."

"Yes that. Go and tell them that I'll be right there." Toya said rubbing his hands together.

Ammy walked away.

"Demons. Heh, heh."

00000000000000000000

"You want me to summon demons?" Yukito asked.

"Yes! Or you can teach me! I just need one demon to haunt the wedding!"

"I'm not going to summon a demon. It's just…That's horribly evil. Get someone else to do you bidding." Yukito walked away.

"Stupid Mr. Negativity." Toya said crossing his arms.

Sense he was in Yukito's room, Toya decided to dig through the priest's stuff. h opened the closet and noticed an unopened box. The king was very curious so he opened the door. Inside the box he found a card. It said:

_Dear love bug, because you're a big important priest in the king's castle, I decided to get you a nice gift. The instructions are in the box, have fun darling!!! Love always, Mom. _

"Yukito has a mom?" Toya asked himself. He shrugged and started to tare open the package. The box was another box wrapped in paper. He opened that and found a brightly colored box that said: _ So you wonna Summon your own demon_?

That's really convenient." Toya said to himself.

the king stole away to his bed room.

He opened the box and set up the candles and other things. He opened the instructions and read them, but he quickly threw them aside thinking that he wasn't going to need it. Because how hard could it be to summon a demon?

Toya put his hands over the main candle and started to think hard. Mostly about a type of demon that liked to ruin weddings.

About Two hours later…

"Stupid! this isn't working!" Toya yelled. Most of the candles had gone out.

"KING TOYA!!!!" A very loud voice yelled out.

"Yes?" Toya asked.

"WHY HAVE YOU DISTURBED MY PEACEFUL SLEEP?" the voice screamed.

"Uh…I need you to do something for me."

"I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!!! YOU SHOULD GO AND RUN AROUND THE CASTLE TELLING ALL OF THE DEMON AND IT"S TWIN!!!"

"Ammy and Kyah! I know it's you!" Toya yelled.

Ammy and Kyah walked into the room.

"IT IS NOT AMMY AND KYHA WHO ARE TALKING TO YOU!!!IT'S THE DEMONS!!!!!"

As soon as they walked in, Ammy and Kyah were out. Running down the hall so fast they were a blur. Toya followed them screaming about demons and other demonic forces.

White Mokona and Black Mokona came out of Toya's closet and gave a high five. (Uhh…Or is it high paw?) "Mokona happy cause we tricked king really well this time!" White Mokona said. Black Mokona agreed. After that they gave Yuko back her magical voice changer that almost worked but Syaoran finally convinced her that it wasn't him who had said those things. Ammy and Kyah both said it was a demon and by the way Toya was acting that night, the castles worst fear was realized so they had a massive exorcism on Monday.

000000000000000000000

This chapter was going to be shorter then it actually is, but then I got the demon idea… So it became longer. The next chapter will be really funny…I think. I drafted it already and my sis who doesn't like Tsubasa…Makes me sad. She said it was funny.

Free invisible cookies and milk are available in the review room. Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Yeah…So due to the lack of reviews, and other obligations. I wont be continuing this story till I get at least 4 more reviews. Really is that to much to ask? I will be continuing even if I don't get 4 reviews if a certain friend Cough kyo-obsessedru2 Cough reviews me. So if any of you see her. Tell her to review or she for she is making poor Mi-chan sad!!!!

Oh yeah, you see. I'm a bit short of ideas…So if any of you want to help I will be very happy!!!! If you people see kyo-obsesessdru2 please, kindly tell her to get over here and review Damnit!!! Sorry…I lost it there for a sec. But I'm okay now.

Sorry for the inconvenience. Please review (the story, note the author's note.). I'll put out more invisible cookies.


	5. The Real Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't really have anything witty to say except this; THANK YOU SO MUCH TOMOKO-CHAN!!!! Yeah…This was her idea, If you ask me, the girl's a genius. Thanks Tomoko-chan! Much appreciated!

The real chapter 4.

000000000000000000

Toya was getting desperate…Very, very, desperate. Where in the world he had managed to find this guy, he wasn't really sure, but he needed to make Sakura fall in love with this…With this…Strange French wannabe guy.

"You want me, Alfonso De'Coww to sweep this girl off her feet carry her away. Move to Milan, make a living selling chickens, and live happily for the rest of our lives?" The man asked with a thick, fake, French accent.

"Yeah…Pretty much." Toya said with "I already told you this" tone of voice.

Yukito shook his head. This was starting to get ridiculous. Toya sent Alfonso away before he turned to look at priest.

"It's not going to work." Yukito cooed. He was actually enjoying watching Toya screw up over and over. It made him feel like his job was worth it.

"Will you stop being so negative! It ruins the vibe!" Toya shouted.

"Whatever. I have to get some work done. Try not to get yourself hurt, or beaten, or chased by an angry mob, or get thrown into a well, or…"

"Okay! Okay! I get the picture! I wont get into trouble (much)." Toya said crossing his arms and pouting.

0000000000000000000

Sakura was quietly walking down the halls to the dinning hall where she had promised to meet Syaoran for lunch.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and slow music began to play. She looked around, confused. A spot light shined down on the figure of Alfonso De'Coww.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

Alfonso walked slowly over to Sakura and grabbed her hand. He kissed it. She pulled away fast and rubbed the area where he had placed his lips. "Who are you!?" She demanded.

"Me? I, my dear, am Alfonso De' Coww! I have come to sweep you off your feet!"

Sakura looked at him wondering if he was on drugs or if he was just stupid. "Well. One thing wrong with your plan. I'm engaged." Alfonso looked confused. "To a man." Still a blank look. "Who loves me." Nothing. "Are you an idiot?"

"No my dear! If you will not come with me then I will make you!"

Sakura took it as a joke and started back on her merry way. Alfonso bounded in front of her and grabbed her bye the waist then flung her over his shoulder and ran out of the castle.

Sakura kicked and screamed. Alfonso passed Kurogane, Fai, and the Mokona's.

"Was that…" Fai asked.

"Yeah…That was…" Kurogane continued but was cut off.

"Sakura!" The twin Mokona's yelled at the same time.

They all started running after Sakura and her kidnapper.

Meanwhile.

Syaoran tapped his foot. It wasn't like Sakura to be late. He flopped down into a chair and waited for his lover to come.

Back with the others

Kurogane was mad. We're talking, I'm going to kill the next guy who looks at me funny, mad. Fai looked panicked. And the Mokona's were holding onto Kurogane's clothes for dear life.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san! Help! I have no idea what's going on and I'm going to be late to lunch with Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. She was being carried off by some mad man and all she could worry about was her lunch date.

"Hold on Sakura-chan! We're coming!" Fai yelled. "Mokona." Fai said.

"Which one?" They both cooed.

"Oh come on we don't have time for this!" Kurogane roared as he grabbed the white Mokona and threw him at Alfonso.

White Mokona landed on De'Coww's head and started to pull his hair in an effort to get him to let go of Sakura.

"Let go of me you…thing! Or what ever type of stupid American thing you are!" The fake French screamed.

"Mokona is not American, Mokona is Japanese! And you're the stupid, wimpy French! No offence to all those French people out there who might be reading this fan fiction!"

Kurogane threw the other Mokona at Alfonso. Black Mokona covered Alfonso's eyes so that he couldn't see. "Mokona's are not America! We're Japanese!" The black one yelled.

Fai jumped for the slowing man but he missed and Kurogane stepped on his hand. Fai yelped and watched the black haired man keep on running.

Suddenly De'Coww's fell forward and let go of Sakura. He hit the ground and Sakura landed safely in Kurogane's arms.

"Well, well. Alfonso De'Coww." Kyah said looking angrily down at the man. "You owe me a lot of money." She added.

"Kyah. Please I need just little bit more time! I don't have the money to pay you back just yet!" Alfonso pleaded.

"I don't care. It's been two years sense I beat you at that game of cards. You promised to give me $2,000, and then you ran off without giving me my money. Your going to have to pay it off working for me." Kyah said. She grabbed Alfonso by the ear and led him off.

Kurogane put Sakura down and the two Mokona's started to dust her off and fix her hair.

"You better get to Syaoran-kun soon, your about fifteen minutes late. Hurry Sakura-chan, don't leave your lover waiting." Fai said giving the princess a gentle push in the right direction.

00000000000000000

_"Where in the world could she be?"_ Syaoran asked himself.

A few minutes later Sakura came running through the door and quickly sat down next to Syaoran.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into a little problem. But it's okay now. So what's for lunch? I'm starving."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, but he thought it best not to ask.

000000000000000000000

Toya stomped on the ground and basically threw a fit.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Yukito laughed.

"Damn it all!" Toya yelled.

00000000000000000

Sorry, this is like the shortest chapter ever. But I hoped you liked it. Please review or I will lose hope and stop writing.

The De'Coww guy is actually an inside joke with me and my sisters. So when Tomoko-chan suggested a phony French guy, the light went on.

Free invisible cookies and milk are available in the review room!


	6. The cake, the date, and the closet

Disclaimer: Tsubasa isn't mine and probable never will be. Ammy and Kyah are mine though.

Chapter 5, The Cake, the date, and the closet.

0000000000000000000

"Ammy. I need you to make the cake. You have to be very careful. Sakura is counting on me and you to get the cake ready." Syaoran said giving Ammy the list of what was to be in and on the cake.

"Right don't worry. I'm a professional when it comes to cooking." Ammy gave a salute and marched off towards the kitchen.

Fai followed her. Hoping that maybe he would be able to make up with her. There first meeting had been, very scary to her and she wouldn't have anything to do with Fai from that day on.

Ammy reached the kitchen and she set the list on the table. She looked down at it and read the first few lines.

"White cake, strawberry filling, white butter cream frosting, hearts and flower decorations made of white chocolate." She looked up. "Hello creepy blond guy." Fai was smiling down at her. "Ah! Creepy blond guy!" Ammy jumped.

"Please. I don't want to be a burden, but I was just wondering if there was something you would like me to help you with?" Fai asked.

Ammy grabbed the list and walked a few steps backwards. "No, no, I'm fine, I don't need any help." Ammy said nervously. Fai reached out and grabbed the list. Ammy flinched.

"Well. If your going to be the one to make this cake, I'm sure is going to be great." Fai flashed one of his irresistible smiles.

Ammy quickly turned around and headed for the pantry to get some of the ingredients. Fai followed her.

Ammy grabbed a sack of flour. Then suddenly the door slammed behind the two. The small room had no light or window. It was pitch black.

"Um…Creepy blond guy? Did you just close the door?" Ammy said looking up at Fai.

"No, that wasn't me." Fai answered.

"Oh…We're screwed." Ammy said putting the flour bag back down.

0000000000000000000000

Toya felt a little bad about locking his younger cousin in a closet with the blond guy. But he figured that some people were going to have to make some sacrifices for his cause to free Sakura of the man formally know as Syaoran.

"You really are cruel. I can't believe you actually locked her in a closet with Fai-san. That's just plain mean." Yukito said as he watched Toya pace up and down in his room.

"We all have to make sacrifices for my…I mean…Sakura's happiness."

"Yeah, sure, but don't you think that it's just mean?" Yukito was now really thinking about telling Sakura and Syaoran what was happening because it was just starting to get cruel and people were getting hurt.

Suddenly Sakura walked in. She was wearing one of her favorite party dresses. "Toya, my bridle shower is going to be in one hour. I need you to tell Syaoran that the wedding is going to be this Saturday, we had a change of plans when the caterer said that he was all full up on the day that we had originally planed. Syaoran said he had to talk to Ammy so I never got a chance to tell him. Please make sure he gets it. Bye, I have to go." And with that she walked out of the room.

"Please don't do what I think your going to do." Yukito said rolling his eyes.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Toya asked.

"Your going to give Syaoran the wrong date."

"No, actually, I was not going to tell Syaoran. But I like your idea better. It's much more mischievous." Toya rubbed his palms together.

00000000000000000000000

Syaoran couldn't believe it. He knew that there were more ruins in the south part of the desert but he didn't think that it would be so easily dug up. He examined the chart that his assistant had made for him.

"Chief, the men want you to come to the dig immediately, they found something that has some type of strange rune on it. They can't read it. I know that your still planning your wedding but this is the discovery of a life time!" The assistant said excitedly.

"This is…I just…Look can I get back to you on this? I need to speak to my fiancé." Syaoran left the room.

It was exciting. A new dig site, and getting married. But he needed to talk with Sakura. The day they had planed the wedding was going to be three weeks from now, he was sure he would get back from the dig long before that but he needed to ask.

Toya came up to Syaoran and patted him on the back. "Hey there buddy." The king said casually.

"Umm. Your Majesty?" Syaoran asked, he wasn't used to having the king acting so friendly towards him.

"Look. Sakura just wanted me to tell you that the wedding has been moved from three weeks away to five weeks away." Toya was acting as if he and Syaoran were best friends.

"Not to be rude your Majesty, but…why are you being so nice to me? I always got the impression that you had a deep dislike of me."

"Come on now Syaoran, your going to be my brother in law soon. Were buddies now."

"Okay. Now will you excuse me. I need to handle something. And thank you for telling me." Syaoran walked off.

00000000000000000000000

"Have you girls seen my sister?" Kyah asked as she walked into the room where Sakura was holding her bridal shower.

She sat down next to Yuko and looked around. She had looked everywhere for her twin but to no avail.

"Maybe she's just running late?" White Mokona cooed.

The guest list had been small. The two Mokona's, Yuko, Ammy and Kyah, and a few of the maids. Princess Tomoyo had been invited but she had some important business to attend to. But she would be at the wedding even if it meant sneaking out of the castle and some how get to Clow from Japan.

"Okay, should we wait for her?" Yuko asked. She didn't like waiting, she had half a mind to tell the other females that Ammy was locked in a closet, but she wanted to see how things turned out. Besides, Ammy and Fai were locked in a pantry, it's not like they're going to starve to death.

Sakura nodded her head. It would be rude to not wait for Ammy.

Meanwhile, in the closet…

"So…Is Clow always hot?" Fai asked. He was trying desperately to strike up a conversation.

"Uh…Yeah, pretty much. That's why we're a desert country, because it's hot." Ammy said. "I mean, I guess we can get cold at night. But it's no big deal."

"Oh…I used to live in a country that was really cold. I'm talking icy, blizzard cold."

"I see."

While Fai and Ammy talk about the weather…

"Okay well…I'm done waiting. Here Sakura, this is from Ammy, Rocco, and I." Kyah said handing Sakura a brightly wrapped box. (Just so you all know, Rocco is Ammy and Kyah's dog. If you want to know more about him, go read Asking is much harder then it looks…Please?)

"Thank you!" Sakura said as she gently removed the paper. The packaged was a vase.

"Sense you're a princess, we couldn't think of anything to give you, so we just bought you a vase. You can put the flowers that Syaoran-kun gives you in it!" (What do you give a princess for her bridle shower?)

"I love it! Thank you so much!" Sakura said. She hugged her cousin and thank the other one who wasn't present at the moment.

"My gift next." Yuko said handing Sakura a small box. Sakura opened the box to revile a stunning diamond necklace and matching earrings.

"Thank you so much Yuko-san! There beautiful!"

The two maids gave Sakura their gift next. It was a very lovely hand made dress that would fit Sakura perfectly. She thanked them and then proceeded to open the two Mokona's gift.

The box contained a pink negligee. The sight caused Sakura to close the lid and go red with embarrassment. The others in the room laughed. Yuko looked down at the two Mokona's. "You were suppose to get Sakura-chan a gift, not Syaoran-kun!"

"Thank…Thank you Mokona's." Sakura whispered.

00000000000000000000

"Man I can't believe this." Ammy said. She and Fai had stopped talking and were now desperately trying to brake down the door.

"Don't worry Ammy-chan I'm sure someone will come and save us!" Fai chirped.

"You really think that?" Ammy asked.

"Well, someone is going to have to come and make dinner sooner or later."

"True." Ammy said ramming the door once more.

000000000000000000000000

Sakura walked into Syaoran's room. She was surprised to see him packing his bags and wearing his brown, and torn up cloak.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh…Heh, you see. A new rune has been discovered and I'm needed right away to read it. I'll be back next week, I promise." Syaoran closed the suitcase and kissed Sakura.

Sakura had never been this angry…NEVER. She knew that most men were a bit thick sculled but she thought Syaoran was different.

"What do you mean! You can't go!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran turned around and looked at her.

"But I figured you wouldn't mind. There's plenty of time for me to get back. You don't have to worry." Syaoran explained.

"There wont be plenty of time Syaoran! Our wedding is this Saturday!" Sakura roared.

Syaoran looked clueless. But little did they both know was that Toya was behind all of their problems.

"But I thought it was in five weeks." Syaoran said.

"What? No, the caterer canceled on us and said that we could move it to this Saturday."

"But Toya said…"

The couple looked at each other. The lights went on.

"TOYA!" They both yelled at the same time.

At the exact same moment…

"Ha! Freedom! thanks Yuko-san! come on Fai-san we gotta go and tell the others what happened." Ammy said.

The two ran down the hall and crashed right into Kurogane. "You two should watched were your going." Kurogane barked.

"Sorry, we have to get some where fast. Yuko-san said that Toya locked us in the closet. We have to go and give him a piece of our minds!" Fai yelled joyfully.

Kurogane decided to go with them. the soon ran into Kyah and told her what had happened.

0000000000000000000

"He is so dead!" Sakura yelled.

The two groups met up and started to march right up to the door of the throne room.

Toya was just about to face a group of very pissed off relatives and their friends.

0000000000000000000

Oooo…A cliffy. I'll up date soon.

Invisible cookies and milk are available in the review room.


	7. The Jig is up, and the wedding is on

Disclaimer: Tsubasa isn't mine…Oh the irony.

I Bet your all wondering what the hell took me so long, well, sorry, truly I am…I had writers block and I also have a job and have to share the same computer with 4 other people. And I know it's no excuse for my lateness. So please enjoy this chapter.

I don't know if any of you have noticed but, I'm a chapter behind because of my little announcement so this is chapter 6.

Chapter 6, The jig is up and the wedding is on.

0000000000000000000000000000

The angry group of people forced the door to the throne room open. Toya was sitting on his throne talking to Yukito. The king looked pleased with himself. But it soon turned to discomfort.

"Alright Toya! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Sakura shouted. She put her hands on her hips and looked up at her older brother.

"Yeah!" Kyah yelled. Having her twin sister locked in a closet was not exactly Kyah's cup of tea.

Toya got up. He was a little nervous. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't act like you don't know! You locked Fai-san and I in a closet!" Ammy shouted.

"And you tripped everyone with a string!" Kyah added.

"You're the one who changed the prices on the rings!" Kurogane roared.

"Then you used a voice changer and scared the castle half to death!" Fai said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

" You made me think that Syaoran was saying mean things about me!" Sakura stomped her foot. Syaoran nodded his head in agreement. " And then you had a crazy fake French guy try and kidnap me!" Sakura added.

"Yeah!" Syaoran agreed. "Wait, what?" Syaoran asked. He wasn't present when that had happened.

"A fake French guy tried to kidnap Sakura, but we stopped him!" The Mokona's cooed.

"Oh…Why did no one tell me about this?" Syaoran whispered so that no one could hear him.

"Okay…Okay, I had nothing to do with those things!" Toya yelled. Yukito rolled his eyes.

Sakura gave Toya the 'you better tell the truth before I make you sleep outside' look. It worked…Almost.

"Alright you want the truth! Syaoran is a lousy two timer!" Toya screamed pointing at the innocent archeologist. "I caught him in bed with Ammy!" Yukito sighed.

"WHAT!!!" Ammy shouted. "FIRST YOU MAKE ME THINK I'M BEING ATTACKED BY DEMONS, THEN YOU LOCK ME IN A CLOSET AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING I GOT IN BED WITH SYAORAN-KUN!!!! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU THAT MADE YOU WANT TO DO THESE THINGS TO ME?!" Ammy started to cry. Kyah hugged her sister and tried to comfort her.

"What is your problem?" Kyah asked.

Syaoran was still struck speechless at what Toya had just said. Sakura looked at Toya with the same look as before, only this time she crossed her arms and started to tap her foot impatiently.

"Alright fine…" Toya sounded like he was really going to tell the truth. "SYAORAN IS A LOUSY THREE TIMER! HE WAS IN BED WITH AMMY AND THE BLOND GUY!!!"

"Okay, now your just being ridiculous." Yukito whispered.

Ammy started crying harder. Fai stopped smiling and look well…A bit angry.

"Watanuki! Get me some popcorn this is getting good!" Yuko shouted. She was really enjoying this.

Kurogane broke into a fit of rare laughter. "Oh come on!…If I….Taught that boy anything…It would be to not even be in… a room alone with the mage!"

Toya looked confused. _"This isn't working."_ He thought. (Huh…Well what was your first clue?)

"Toya! I'm becoming very mad! Please kindly tell the truth so that we can get on with or lives." Sakura said. She was worried about Syaoran, the poor boy was pretty traumatized right now.

Toya looked at her nervously. then Yukito walked up. "This has gone on long enough…Toya tell them what you did, or I'll do it for you." The high priest had a serious look on his face.

Toya started to sweat. After about three minutes of doing this the king fell on his hands and knees. He started begging at his sister's feet. "Please! I'm sorry. I was the one tripping people with a string. I was the one who said all those horrible things. I'm the one who locked Ammy and the blond one is a closet. I was the one who sent the French guy for you. It was all me! I did it! Me! Not Ammy! Not Kyah! Not Syaoran! Not even the pork buns! ME! IT WAS ALL ME!!!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. It was a very funny sight. Toya was degrading himself in the most hilarious way possible.

"I see. Thanks for telling the truth Toya. Come on Syaoran we need to go and cancel you going on that dig." Sakura started for the door. Syaoran got up finally realizing that it was all over and he was never going to have to hear what had just been said to him ever again.

"Wait." Toya said. " Aren't I in trouble. I kinda expected a penalty"

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Toya your going to walk me down the aisle with Kurogane-san." She and the others left.

Toya felt like crying.

"What, are you upset because you have to share Sakura with Kurogane-san?" Yukito asked.

"No…I'm upset because I got caught." Toya sobbed.

"Wow. That's really pathetic." Yukito said as he walked out of the room.

00000000000000000000

Saturday came all too fast for Toya. He dressed himself in his best robes. And prepared himself to hear those words of evil. "I do." The most horrible words in the world to him.

Ammy was in charge of protecting the cake. Kyah was the maid of honor, Yuko and Tomoyo were brides maids. Kurogane was to walk Sakura down the aisle along with Toya. He was also the best man and Fai took the place of groomsmen. Black Mokona was the ring barer, and white Mokona decided to be the flower girl.

"Listen Ammy. You've worked very hard on this cake, and it looks very nice. You need to stand by it and make sure the King doesn't try anything." Syaoran said.

Ammy saluted.

"You'll still be able to see the wedding from this position so don't worry, just make sure nothing happens to the cake." Syaoran added.

"Okay! That cake is safe with me!" Ammy walked to her place by the cake table.

Syaoran walked away to go get changed into a handsome red and black robe.

The wedding was going to be out in the garden around a circle of Sakura trees. The perfect place in Syaoran's opinion.

0000000000000000

Yuko was doing Sakura's hair. She had just finished changing into her pink and white wedding dress. Yuko placed a sakura flower in to her hair and turned the chair around for Tomoyo and Kyah to see her.

"You look so cute!" Tomoyo and Kyah cheered.

"Yeah. Your going to knock Syaoran-kun off his feet." Yuko said as smoothed out a wrinkle in the dress.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it just enough for them to be heard. "Princess. It's time." The person said.

Sakura stood up. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Kyah asked, she had recognized her cousin's look of discomfort.

"Yes' I'm fine, just a little nervous." Sakura said with a smile.

"That happens to every one before their wedding. You'll be fine."

00000000000000000000000

Syaoran paced up and down in his room. Kurogane watched him with an irritated look on his face. The Mokona's watched as well only they had faces of pure innocent joy.

"Syaoran-kun, It's time." Fai said through the opened door.

Syaoran took a deep breath and walked out of the room. he was used to being nervous but showing no emotion.

Yukito was waiting at the alter. Syaoran took position and Fai stood beside him.

After a few brief minutes the wedding march started and the white Mokona came out with a basket pink Sakura flower petals. The Mokona began to drop them on the ground.

Sakura along with Kurogane on her right arm and Toya on her left followed behind him, her brides maids silently after.

Toya took his seat in the audience and Kurogane walked up to Syaoran and Fai.

Sakura was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Never had Syaoran felt this nervous. He wanted to cry.

Sakura was likewise. Syaoran was so handsome. She too wanted to cry.

Toya wanted to cry. But tears of failure, not tears of joy.

Sakura made it to the alter. (So far so good) Yukito looked at the two, he smiled. "Friends, relatives, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two people." He took a breath.

(Um…Forgive me for my ignorance, but I don't know the wedding ceremony thing so…Uh, does anyone care if I just skip to what ever Toya might be planning?)

Toya looked behind him. He saw Ammy, guarding the cake…She was crying…It was the perfect opportunity for a little sabotage.

0000000000000000000000

Yeah, it should be longer cuz I owe you good reviews. But I must hold it out to one more chapter. Please don't hate me.

Invisible milk and cookies are available in the review room.

If you're a Kingdom Hearts Fan, please go to my favorite author list and click on The Cloaked Schemers. My sister and I use that account to post the fan fics we made together. Please read them, or at least what we have up now. You would all know me as Ammy and my sister as Terin. Well thanks for reading!


	8. Fin

Amaterasu: Heh…Yeah, I've been busy, so I felt bad about not updating so I decided to come and greet you in person…Yeah… Okay ya caught me! I'm not busy! I just started reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, and then Eclipse came out! I just couldn't help myself! I had to read them! Please! All you wizard and vampire lovers out there must know how I feel! I'm sorry! Sorry! So very Sorry!!!

Syaoran: While the author has an emotional melt down, I would like to say that she does not own Tsubasa…I don't even own Tsubasa… Which would mean that I don't own myself…THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!

00000000000000000000000

Toya looked at the cake, then at the crying Ammy. A evil smile spread on his face, he slipped from his chair and out of some type of wondrous kingly luck (or the fact that he's the king and he can do what ever the hell he wants to) He made it to the reception area.

Ammy was still crying. It was easy for Toya to just get to the other side of the table and gentle pick up the huge white frosting cake.

The king ran off with the giant pastry in hands. Ammy turned around for a second and looked at the table.

"Hey…Something is wrong here…Cake!" Ammy whispered to herself. She saw Toya running with the cake.

Ammy headed for the aisle and stood at the end. She started flinging her arms around, but no one was noticing.

On the alter…

"Do you…Ah, Do you…" Yukito was distracted, Ammy was mouthing something, and her arms were flying about. "Do you…Oh, what the hell do you want Ammy?!" Yukito finally blurted out.

Ammy pointed towards the reception area as the entire crowd looked at her. "Toya's got the cake." She said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Kurogane yelled.

"Great." Fai said almost enthusiastic.

**"TOYA!!!!" **Princess Sakura yelled with an intensity no one had ever seen before.

Syaoran backed away to sit in a chair. He looked at his feet. (Probably thinking of ways to kill himself.)

"Don't just stand there Ammy! Get the cake!" Yukito yelled.

Ammy snapped to attention, saluted, and ran off in Toya's direction.

"Guards! Block off all the exits!" Sakura yelled. She grabbed the hems of her dress so that she could run.

Every one on the alter, except for Yuko and the sulking Syaoran, started following. The crowd looked around not sure what to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Toya came to a halt as guards filled in one exit after another. they all shouted apologies as they stopped him.

Toya decided to head back for the wedding area and escape through the garden.

Kurogane jumped in front of him trying to stop him. But the king had luck on his side and he made a sharp turn to get past him. "Take that ninja!" Toya yelled with a huge smile on his face.

The king turned his head back towards the cake. The cake was so tall that he couldn't see over it. He didn't even notice Sakura coming up in front of him or the Black and White Mokona's jumping in front of him. (You all saw this coming) Toya smashed the cake right into Sakura.

The bride was covered in white cake, frosting, and strawberry filling. Her dress was ruined, her makeup smudged and she had a look of devilish anger. Toya was going to have hell to pay.

"Eh, heh. Hi Sakura." Toya said as he tried to slip off.

Kurogane grabbed him by the collar of his robes. "Gotcha." He said.

Syaoran and the crowd came running. The groom stopped right in front of his bride and wiped the remnants of the cake from Sakura's eyes. He smiled and chuckled. "You look very good." He said.

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck.

Yukito came up and opened his book. "Do you Syaoran take Princess Sakura as you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Syaoran said not taking his eyes off of Sakura.

"Do you Princess Sakura take Syaoran to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Syaoran kissed Sakura. He got cake all over him but he didn't care. (I just want to say that I'm laughing at myself right now.)

Ammy and Kyah hugged each other and cried. Kurogane had a smug look on his face. Fai was smiling. And Toya…Well, he was crying, but just because he got caught.

"Alright. Let's let the bride clean up and then we can have the dace."

Sakura went up to change and the reception started shortly after.

0000000000000000000000000

Sakura and Syaoran danced for along time. Toya was under the watchful eyes of the Mokona twins. Kurogane was dancing with Tomoyo though he looked board and pissed off.

Fai came up to Kyah bowed his head and offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Kyah nodded and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Ammy and Watanuki were waltzing and trading cookie recipes at the same time. (Watanuki is pretty cute…oh, I'm getting of the subject, sorry.)

Toya still had tear filled eyes as he watched his sister and brother in law dance the night away. And then after the night was over they would go on their honeymoon and Toya didn't even want to think about that…(Toya! Don't think those types of things!)

After the party…

Sakura and Syaoran were packing their things for the honeymoon. When Syaoran and Sakura had left the room for a minute the Mokona twins came in and placed the pink reviling pajamas they had gotten Sakura into the bottom of her bag. (Mischievous little Pork Buns!)

00000000000000000000

Toya was pacing his study. He kept on thinking about ways to stop the honeymoon. There had to be a way.

Yukito watched him march from one end of the room to the other. He sighed. "I'm not going to let you put till Syaoran and Sakura are happily on their way. You've traumatized enough people for one day."

Toya looked at him with a face that seemed to say: "Go to hell bastard!" or "Back off or I'll eat you!" It was something along the lines of that.

"I can't just think that there isn't any hope! Come on! I have to think of something!" Suddenly the king was on the ground crying tears of failure and grief.

"I don't get it, why do you hate Syaoran so much? What the hell has he ever done to you?" Yukito was about to get a lecture.

00000000000000000000

Ammy helped load the bags onto a carriage. She made sure the horses were nice and clean and fed. "Okay then Syaoran-kun sir! All the things are ready for you and we want to wise you the best of luck!"

Syaoran looked confused. "Luck for what?" He asked. Yuko started a mad laughing fit in the background.

He shook his head and tried to forget about whatever the little inside joke was. Because he didn't really care and it probable had a double meaning and no one was going to tell him anyway.

Syaoran helped Sakura into the carriage he looked back at his friends before closing the door.

Kurogane had the same smug look on his face, Tomoyo looked overjoyed (and possible drunk…) Fai was waving wildly before he kissed Kyah on the cheek. Ammy saluted smartly and smiled. Yuko and the Mokona twins were still laughing and Watanuki was looking at them strangely.

The carriage was off and the group disbanded. Ammy slipped away the fastest, she had something she wanted to do.

0000000000000000

The guards led Toya to his bedroom. They closed the door behind him and locked it so he wouldn't get any ideas.

"Hello Toya." Ammy said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Toya sounded depressed. "Oh, hey Ammy."

"You know. I don't like being lock in closets." She pulled out rope from behind her back.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I was…Hey what are you doing? Ammy put the rope down…"

000000000000000000

The next day was upon them quickly. Syaoran and Sakura would be gone for at least three more days and clean up had began. Yukito was walking around the castle asking anyone if they had seen the king. He had checked his room, the study, the library and the kitchen but the king was no where to be seen.

Finally he walked into the king's room for one more look around when he heard banging noises from inside the…Closet?

He opened the door and started laugh. There was the mighty king of Clow tied up in a closet.

The end.

000000000000000000000000000

Yeah, it should be longer I know. You guys deserve it. But this is the last chapter. It ended happily! Okay! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and such.

Free invisible cookies and milk are available in the review room. Thanks for reading!

Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality. -Amaterasu.


End file.
